The present invention generally relates to totes and organizing bags. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tote bag for storing and organizing paper and supplies, such as those used in photo albums or scrap books and the like.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a photo album for displaying pictures or other items that are generally flat in nature. Many photo albums and scrap books require mounts or special adhesives for attaching the photos or other items to the pages of the book. Other photo albums and books are known which have sheets that are removably attached to each of the pages. The pictures or items to be mounted on the page lay between the removable sheet and the page of the photo album.
More recently, activities such as scrap booking, art, assembling school reports, preparing formal presentations or business reports, collecting baseball cards, photography and other related pursuits have become increasingly popular. In particular, photo albums and scrap books have become more artistic and creative in nature including the use of colored pages. The pages are typically heavier weight construction-type paper often having ornate colors and designs imprinted thereon. Often, individuals secure their photos or other items and then place their own written notes or the like on those pages to create a storybook type album of personal photos and memorabilia.
Such elaborate scrap books often require the use of design-forming punches, various colored pens, scissors which cut a unique design to create esthetically pleasing pictures and cut-outs, etc. As these items can be quite expensive, scrap bookers often form groups and periodically meet with one another to share supplies and ideas. Aside from the economy of such groups, scrap bookers generally find pleasure in the social aspect of meeting with one another on a periodic basis.
However, such meetings require the transportation of the scrap book paper, photos, cut-outs and other supplies. For obvious reasons, a scrap booker wishes to protect the photos and relatively expensive construction-type paper.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a tote bag specifically designed to organize, store and transport paper, photographs, etc. The present invention fulfills this need and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a tote bag for organizing, storing, and transporting paper and supplies, particularly those used in scrap booking and the like. Generally, the tote bag comprises a bag having expandable side walls and dividers to accommodate a varying amount of paper and supplies.
More particularly, the tote bag comprises substantially rigid front and back walls disposed generally parallel to one another. A substantially rigid bottom wall extends between bottom edges of the front and back walls. Expandable side walls comprised of a fabric material extend between respective parallel side walls of the front and back walls such that the front and back walls, bottom wall and side walls form an expandable storage area. This area is accessible through an opening defined by top edges of the front, back and side walls.
A pair of cables extend between flaps of the front and back walls within the storage area. Preferably, the cables are comprised of elastic material. Dividers of approximately the same dimension as the front and back walls, and generally the size of full sized sheets of paper, are disposed in the storage area and have apertures through which the cables pass through. In a particularly preferred embodiment, at least one of the dividers is permanently attached to the side walls. At least one of the dividers is removably attached to the cables. Preferably, at least one of the dividers has a pocket in an upper portion thereof for storage of paper or photographs which are less than full size.
A cover extends from the top edge of the back wall and is movable between an open position, and a closed position overlying the opening of the storage area. The cover has a flap securable to the front wall, such as by hook and loop tape fasteners. The cover includes side flaps extending from opposite ends thereof which are attachable to the side walls when the cover is in the closed position. The cover side flaps are also attachable to an inner surface of the cover, such as by hook and loop tape fasteners.
Handles extend from each of the front and back walls. A strap is attached at opposite ends thereof to the back wall, and forms a loop sized to fit over an extendable handle of a roller tote. The loop is detachably connected to the back wall with hook and loop tape fasteners. In this manner, the tote bag can be carried by hand, or inserted over the extendable handle and rolled, with other items, on a roller tote.